mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels Reunion
Mixels Reunion is a remake of the Original TV Series for the Franchise that started in February 2014 with the release of Coconapple. This series once again revolves around the Mixels, who are little unique creatures that can mix (which involves them merging together to make a fused version of them with new power), murp (which is a mix that goes wrong), and max (which is when three mixels of a tribe mix together). Characters The Infernites *Flain - Flain is the brave, adventurous, and smart leader of the Infernites. Despite him always keeping watch, he occasionally gets very lazy by relaxing in lava pools. *Vulk - Vulk is the dim-witted but lovable cat-like member of the Infernites. He often makes mistakes, but tries to fix it...with a mix it! *Zorch - Zorch is the crazy prankster of the Infernites. He has an annoying, high-pitched laugh that angers his fiery brothers. The Cragsters *Krader - Krader is the no-nonsense leader of the Cragsters. He has a large, rocky hand that can dig through anything. *Seismo - Seismo is the timid one who is often mistaken as the leader. He loves Coconapples (mix of coconut and apple), and has feet that are strong enough to cause earthquakes. *Shuff - Shuff is the dim-witted but cute member of the Cragsters. He may be intensely lovable, and collect ceramic figures as a hobby, but don't underestimate him; he has a body that's as strong as a wrecking ball! The Electroids *Teslo - Teslo is the smart and athletic leader of the Electroids. Despite him being advanced in both physical structure and mental structure, he has a horrible fear of heights. *Volectro - Volectro is the crazy, fun-loving member of the Electroids. He is constantly electrifying himself, zapping up that crazy hairdo! *Zaptor - Zaptor is the cute one in the Electroids. He is crazy for Hamlogna Sandwiches, and will scream at you if you say you like potholes. The Frosticons *Flurr - Flurr is the curious leader of the Frosticons, and is probably the leader because he's the only one who is constantly awake. He often tells crazy puns and jokes, and everyone likes them. He's a great flyer. *Slumbo - Slumbo is the sleepy one, hence his name. He isn't THAT sleepy, but he does fall asleep in bad situations (like if he was pushing a big, dangerous boulder up a mountain with his strong hands). *Lunk - Lunk is even slower and sleepier than Slumbo! He does almost everything twice as slow as everyone else, so people often have to mix with him to get him to places quickly. He's always sneezing on stuff. The Fang Gang *Jawg - Jawg is the playful, lovable, and friendly leader of the Fang Gang. He is very nice and cute, but when people pet him, he may pickpocket them for food! *Chomly - Chomly is the crazy one in the Fang Gang. He may be rabid...anyways, he has a crazy voice, obsession for high fives, and large stomach that can store anything. He often drools. *Gobba - Gobba is the one who makes the Totems in this gluttonous tribe. He is often mistaken as the leader, but he isn't. He has the most teeth, but ironically, is healthier than his brothers. The Flexers *Kraw - The bouncy leader of the Flexers. He's always happy, and has a large eye (he only has one). He has a mexican-like mustache, and is always smiling...man, is that creepy. He's smart though, and we can all say that! *Tentro - Like Kraw, he's very smart, but sadly, he's the unconfident one in the group. We don't know why, but he just never believes in himself, and he's always giving up. Maybe he just needs more comfort. *Balk - Balk is the dim-witted one in this trio. He has a head like a rubber mallet, but after being smashed against things so much, he may have gotten serious brain damage. The Glorp Corp More information coming soon. The Spikels More information coming soon. The Wiztastics More information coming soon. Confirmed Episodes Season 1 (2014 - Present) Trivia